Desejos Incontroláveis
by Milady Black
Summary: O que Sirius sentia por Bellatrix e ela por ele definitivamente era um desejo incontrolável.... P.o.V Bella


**Desejos Incontroláveis...**

_O que Sirius sentia por Bellatrix definitivamente era um desejo incontrolável...._

* * *

Sirius sempre foi um mal garoto, dando trabalho, aprontando respondendo, resmungando mas algo ele nunca pode lutar contra. Seu desejo por mim. Confesso que o que sinto por aquele desgraçado traidor é bem mais que um mero desejo, mas eu simplesmente não vou nunca confessar, sou Bellatrix Black, e nada nem ninguém me ouviria confessar nada.

Esse era um dos muitos segredos que guardo, meu amor por Sirius; Era reciproco o sentimento ele não podia impedir a si mesmo de me amar, eu era irresistível, assim como ele já foi irresistível para mim. Antes deu me tornar Bellatrix Lestrange, antes do meu coração deixar de existir, foi nesse momento que eu enterrei tudo que Sirius já me fez sentir, mas nunca pude controlar as lembranças...

_Era apenas mais um encontro, eu dizia a mim mesma, apenas mais um beijo mais uma caricia, mais um toque, nada de compromissos, nada serio, nada que envolva meu coração em uma trama delicada. Eu nunca me apaixonaria, ou nutriria qualquer sentimento por Sirius além do desejo; Tentava me convencer inutilmente._

**I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

Eu sempre neguei e sempre negarei mas aqui nessa carta eu deixarei meus sentimentos fluirem sentimentos á muito mortos. Por culpa dele, por culpa de Sirius, daquele maldito filho de puta.

Eu sempre pensei nele, mesmo quando não queria, ele sempre invadia meus pensamentos, meus sonhos, ele era o que eu queria e o que sempre tive, e o que ao mesmo tempo nunca tive.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get  
hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone  
around me  
Because of you I am afraid  
I lose my way**

Aquele filho de puta, eu disse para que ele ficasse mas o sentimento rebelde, a revolta, a burrice a idiotice não permitiram que ele ficasse, e eu permiti que ele se fosse, porque eu era Bellatrix Black e eu nunca, nunca imploro por nada, porque aquele desgraçado maldito mesmo não querendo me ensinou uma grande lição, nunca em hipótese alguma acreditar no amor. Ele não servia para nada a não ser trazer dor, e infelicidade, mas como a Black que era eu ignorei esse sentimento e segui em frente com metade do meu coração por mais que eu nunca adita isso em voz alta, essa é a realidade, a minha realidade.

**And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

As lagrimas que nunca derramei já secaram, eu as fiz secar eu não me permiti chorar, eu nunca  chorava, isso era um fato, mas mesmo assim meus olhos não deixavam de arder toda vez que eu o via do lado inimigo do lado que sairia perdedor.

"..._ 'Bella você tem que se decidir, ou você me deseja ou você deseja ficar do lado desse seu Lord' meu rosto era frio quando respondi as palavras de Sirius, depois de mais um beijo selvagem 'Eu não tenho que escolher nada seu maldito filho de puta' ele riu e eu o beijei com violência, eram sempre assim meus encontros com Sirius, puro desejo, pura luta por controle, era pura química, nos completávamos e adorávamos o modo como nossos corpos se encaixavam...Era puro desejo..."_

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get  
hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone  
around me  
Because of you I am afraid  
I watched you die**

"Volte para casa Sirius, largue esses traidores e amantes de sangues-ruim venha para casa de volta, volte Sirius..." Eu tentava mais uma vez inutilmente faze-lo ver que iria morrer, que iria perder se continuasse daquele lado da guerra, ele nunca ouvia. E como sempre ele recolheu suas roupas, se vestiu e se foi. Ele olhou para trás, meu rosto era uma mascara de frieza – eu não me permitia demonstrar sentimentos, nunca – ele era frio, ele era um Black. Tive esperança que ele enxergasse mas as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca foram "Está é a ultima vez que volto Bella, se você vai ficar com eles, eu não vou ir para o mesmo caminho, você pode ter levado Régulos e tantos outros, mas eu não irei. Saia disso enquanto á tempo Bella, se fizer a escolha certa você sabe onde me encontrar, eu vou esperar...Esperar que veja que esta destruindo sua vida, que esta destruindo seu futuro comigo." Lagrimas que me recusei a derramar encheram meus olhos. Mas eu não choraria, eu era uma Lestrange agora, e além de Lestrange eu era uma Black. E Black's não choram.

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**

Eu estava me transformando assim como Sirius, e os outros, era clara a mudança eu já não me importava de matar pessoas, nunca me importei muito. Mas agora eu não sentia nada, além de um estranho e ótimo prazer. Era delicioso ver a dor estampada nas faces deles, dos sangue-ruim. Eles eram a raça suja, que poluíam nosso mundo bruxo. A ralé bruxa, a escoria, eles e os que os protegiam eles eram todos a vergonha dos verdadeiros bruxos puro-sangue. Da verdadeira raça bruxa, da merecedora.

E assim, foi quando eu torturei o casal Longbowton. Ver a dor estampada em suas faces enquanto eu mandava crúcios em direção á ambos. Era simplesmente bom, eu ria com estranha alegria. Era prazeroso, bom, parecia certo.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get  
hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything**

Sirius, não voltou, eu sabia que o desgraçado havia ido para Azkaban. Assim como eu e Rodolphus íamos. Mas iriamos sabendo que nosso Lord sairia vencedor, com a cabeça erguida, eu nunca me curvaria diante de um amante de trouxas e sangues-ruim. Eles mereciam morrer todos, e com fria satisfação foi o que lhes disse, antes de ficar presa novamente. E ali reencontrar Sirius. Celas vizinhas, a tentação foi grande e depois de uma longa semana de auto-controle eu o beijei, como antes, como se não existissem as grades da prisão. Esquecemos de tudo. Pensando apenas um no outro.

**Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid  
Because of you**

Quando meu Lord libertou a mim e aos outros comensais da morte, de Azkaban eu imediatamente soube que o momento de Sirius havia chegado. E também soube que eu acabaria com a vida dele. De uma maneira ou de outra. Ele era tentação demais para mim, era um risco que eu não podia correr, mas nosso desejo era incontrolável. Ele era um de meus desejos incontroláveis, e por isso, somente por isso eu o mataria.

Foi horrível ver Sirius ali naquela batalha, eu seria obrigada a lutar com ele e eu tinha certeza que um de nós poderia morrer, mas eu não me importava afinal eu sou uma Black e um Black não tem piedade pra matar um traidor de sangue.

A luta estava formada e o Lorde tentava tirar a vida daquele Grifinório maldito e eu dava tudo de mim na batalha, mas me machucava saber que Sirius poderia estar lutando comigo e não contra mim.

Com um ultimo golpe fatal fui obrigada a tirar a vida do meu único amor, do meu amante. Foi um golpe de egoísmo de minha parte e então aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca de forma lenta e dolorosa. _AVADA KEDAVRA_ palavra que tantas vezes fora pronunciada por mim de maneira prazerosa ao tirar a vida de sangues-ruins naquela hora se tornou uma palavra amarga. Aquela luz verde ofuscou meus olhos e vi o olhar de dor de Sirius sobre mim.

O corpo dele caiu de forma lenta e quando me aproximei para o ver o corpo daquele que tantas vezes estivera em minha cama, daquele que fazia meu corpo o desejar cada dia mais, daquele que ao sentir nossos corpos suados alcançando o ápice do prazer era somente meu e eu dele de corpo e alma. Eu casada com outro e ele com suas diversas amantes, mas juntos nós completávamos, éramos um só, nada mais existia quando estávamos juntos.

O corpo sem vida ainda permanecia com os olhos abertos e estes demonstravam um coração partido, demonstravam que ele não sofria pela própria morte, mas sofria por não me ter novamente e pra piorar por eu ter feito aquilo com ele.

Ouvi passos e sai correndo, minha voz gritava aos quatro cantos que eu o matara. Minha voz demonstrava orgulho, mas por dentro eu me sentia um lixo. O Lorde estava perto era necessário manter a pose que eu Bellatrix Black sempre mantive, uma pessoa fria, sem coração, sem amor ou sem o poder de perdoar, mas meu Sirius sabia que eu o amava profundamente, da minha forma, mas o amava.

Aquele Grifinório de sangue mestiço lançou sobre mim um crucio meu corpo caiu e eu gritei.

Não gritava porque sentia uma dor que parecia que mil facas penetravam meu corpo, meus órgãos se comprimiam e meus ossos eram triturados, o meu grito foi de frustração, meu coração sangrava e minha alma fora partida, uma lagrima correu por meus olhos e um grito agonizante saiu de minha garganta, mas o único motivo era pela perda de meu amado.

A dor externa cessou, mas a interna se agravou quando vi Sirius Black, meu amor, meu amante, meu primo, sangue de meu sangue atravessar o véu. Reforços logo chegaram e nós fomos obrigados a fugir, mas ali naquela batalha não ficara somente o corpo de meu primo amado, ficara também o que restava do meu coração.

Mas foi quando eu o vi caindo naquele véu, que eu soube que meu desejo por ele, que meu amor por ele, que qualquer sentimento que eu nutrisse por ele nunca acabaria, e ali naquele momento eu deixei uma única lagrima cair, eu deixei meu coração se rachar no formato de uma lagrima, ali eu vi meus erros, mas não era o suficiente para fazer com que eu os mude, isso eu só vejo agora, que provavelmente já estou morta. Agora eu vejo que fiz a escolha errada, meu único acerto foi mandar Sirius para aquele véu porque do contrario eu acabaria me traindo, eu acabaria entregando meu coração para ele mais uma vez. E essa vez seria o suficiente para me fazer desistir de tudo que acredito e me entregar para esse amor.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Oiiii **

**É uma one bem curtinha, mas do coração... Acabei de escreve-la e nem mandei pra beta... Eu coloquei meu coração nela, mas acho que não ficou muito boa...**

**Então que tal deixarem review's com as opiniões de vocês? Eu vou amar ler, criticas elogios, sugestões para futuras Bellatrix's porque devo dizer a Bella é complexa e difícil de se escrever, mas cá estou eu escrevendo, eu gosto de tentar o impossível, e principalmente se envolve Sonserinos.; A próxima que pretendo escrever é sobre o Régulos. Porque sinceramente tem como não amar ele?? Eu pelo menos, não, adoro ele...**

**Agradecimentos super especiais para a Anggie que me ajudou a melhorar a fic ^^ **

**A musica usada para essa one é a Because of You da Kelly Clarkson.**

**Mas voltando, comentem! **

**Deixem review's com suas opiniões..**

**Bjkas.**

**Milady Black.**


End file.
